Code: HIVE
by Cyanide 6
Summary: XANA has been defeated, but the world hating AI was just a warm up for the Lyoko Warriors.  When they are whisked off to HIVE, they must learn to adapt to the world there.  And they will run into a figure from another book.  Romances may be shaken up. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So I had to alter some components to make the story work, like the ages and some abilities, but, whatever! On with the show!**

Jeremie sat, typing on his computer. Aelita was over at Yumi's, Ulrich was finally on track with his homework, and Odd was going out with yet another girl. But most of all, X.A.N.A was gone.

Dead.

Defeated.

Jeremie felt like it was summer vacation, he felt like he could do anything, he no longer had the constant nag of Lyoko bugging into everything he tried to do.

Jeremie felt more relax then he had in years. The thirteen year old was busy hacking into something.

Sure, it was probably illegal, but it wasn't like he was causing any harm. Maybe he hacked into a government site, but it wasn't like he leaked secrets.

Besides, Jeremie's incredible hacking programs could allow him to hack into anything electronic. If it used electricity, Jeremie could hack it.

Jeremie had just succeeded in what had been quite a difficult feat. This particular site had been impossibly hard to penetrate, but over the last few days, he had been able to get access. What he saw shocked him.

On the screen were the orders for the captures of five students.

As Jeremie read further, his eyes grew wider. If he wasn't mistaken, and he wasn't often, then sometime today, these agents would capture him and his four friends.

Jeremie tried to find out why they would be under attack, but couldn't. He'd need to hack more, and he didn't have time.

Jeremie bolted from his room. He ran down the empty hall. Most of the students were outside in the warm weather, and no one was in the dorms. Jeremie felt his heart sink as he saw Ulrich's door off its hinges.

Jeremie ran into Ulrich's room to find it looking like a battle zone. Jeremie searched quickly, but it was as he suspected.

No Ulrich.

Fighting down the rising panic, Jeremie tore out of the dorms.

He nearly ran into a tall blonde girl. Heidi, Odd's date.

"Heidi," Jeremie panted. "Odd. Where is he?"

She snorted. "How should I know? We were at the movies when he went to get more popcorn. He never came back. Probably ditched me for the girl working the popcorn station. Stupid bimbo said she never saw him."

Jeremie felt a sinking feeling of dread. What had they done to Odd and Ulrich? Had they killed them?

Jeremie ran past Heidi, pushing these thoughts down. He had to get to Yumi's.

Jeremie ran through town, desperate. He got to the Ishyama's, to find the widow broken. He knew that the rest of the family was out of town.

Fighting back the terror, he ran to Yumi's room. He found the room in tatters. There was blood on one of the walls.

"No, no. Yumi, Aelita." Jeremie knelt in the middle of the room. Jeremie had been through lots, but he had never this feeling.

"They're not dead They're not dead," he repeated to himself.

Suddenly he whipped around, alerted by the tiny sound of some glass breaking behind him.

In the window was a dark figure, covered as to be unidentifiable, holding a gun in one hand.

Jeremie hardly even had time to register this, before he was hit with the sensation of being rammed by an elephant.

Everything went black.

**Crossover fun! Cookies for anyone who reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremie blinked awake. This was a relief and a curse.

It was a relief because, honestly, Jeremie hadn't ever expected to wake again.

It was a curse because he felt like his head was exploding.

He moaned and sat up, feeling disoriented, like the world was tipping to one side and another, a loud roaring in his ears. He slid his glasses on, and soon learned the reason.

He was in a helicopter, flying far above the earth.

"What's going on?! Where am I? Where are we going?" Jeremie stammered. A figure walked back to him.

"Good, you're awake. You will be further instructed upon your arrival."

Jeremie, blinked for a moment, head still swimming, before remembering something. "Where are Odd and Ulrich and Yumi and Aelita?

The man frowned. "You will be further instructed upon our arrival," he repeated, before turning and walking back to the pilot.

Jeremie was quiet for the rest of the trip, trying to find out where he was being taken, and trying to get rid of his headache.

Soon he felt the helicopter begin to descend. Jeremie tuned into the conversation between the man who had talked to him, and the pilot.

"-group's been a real haul, and I heard Nero doesn't even really know what they're capable of," the pilot said in muted tones that Jeremie could just barely make out.

"Huh, some info sure would have helped earlier. Jackson said it reminded him of the Fanchu boy, 'cept in that case he had some resistance to the sleepers. At least this group went out fairly easy."

The pilot shook her head. "I heard that one boy dodged the shots for a full minute before they got him, and the girls were almost able to get away."

"Well, from the way this one was running around," he gestured at Jeremie, "in a panic, I almost get the impression he knew we were coming."

The pilot glanced back at Jeremie, who had his eyes closed, as to not clue them in on his eavesdropping. "I got the same impression. But he can't have figured out, unless someone told him, or he hacked the systems."

Jeremie opened his eyes as the conversation ended, and glanced out the window. He saw a small island, covered in jungles, come to view in the midst of the ocean. In the middle, there was a large volcano.

The helicopter began its descent into the volcano.

Jeremie's heart began racing, his eyes wide, until he realized that the volcano wasn't full of lava. In fact, the area below contained no lava, whatsoever. Instead, there was a large cavernous area inside.

Below the helicopter, many people were running around, checking the helicopter's landing procedures.

Once it landed, the pilot climbed out. The man grabbed Jeremie's arm and led him out.

As Jeremie followed, he heard a loud noise, and looked up to see the exit to the world above close. Jeremie frowned worriedly. He took a deep breath and followed his escort up a flight of stairs, through a door, and out of the main cavern.

Into another cavern he was led, and he was let go in a group of other children, around his age, at the base of a huge statue, which depicted a globe being smashed by a fist.

A plaque underneath bore the words: Do Unto Others.

Jeremie looked around the group. He recognized none of the children, they seemed to be of various nationalities and races. Most looked as unsettled as Jeremie felt.

"Jeremie! Jeremie!" Jeremie turned in time to get pummeled by a purple and pink blur. "Oh my god! You're here too? What's going on? Where are we? What-"

Odd was cut off by Ulrich's arrival. "Odd, leave him alone," he instructed. Ulrich looked somewhat roughed up.

Odd took a deep breath. "Sorry, Ulrich thinks it's XANA-"

"I said it could be."

"-and I've just been panicking. This can't be XANA, can it?"

Jeremie glanced at Ulrich questioningly.

Ulrich shrugged. "I was in my room, when someone came sailing in the window. I was able to hold him off momentarily, I threw him against the door. Then I saw the others, and I was only able to dodge and weave for a little while before they shot me, and the next thing I know, I'm here."

"I was going to get popcorn!" Odd announced loudly, nearly cutting Ulrich off. "But I never even made it that far! I was in the area between the movie theater and the lobby when something smashed into me. The next thing I know, I'm in an helicopter, flying into a volcano."

Jeremie nodded, looking down, biting his lip. "I feel like this is my fault," he said, miserably. "I had just hacked into a database that showed the warrants for our captures. I tried to get to you in time, but I was too late." He sighed, glancing around. "I should have _done _something. I should have found out sooner."

"It's fine, Einstein, really," Ulrich assured his friend.

"No, it's not. Ulrich, they got the girls."

Ulrich's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak, when a voice interrupted him.

The boys looked up to see the tall dark man who was speaking. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to your new home. Your lives as you once knew them, are over. You have been selected, all of you, -the worst, the most cunning, the most mischievous minds from all around the world,- selected to become a part of an institution like no other."

He went on to describe why each of them were brought there, to see their potential grow and blossom and be unleashed on the world.

"Welcome to H.I.V.E., the Higher Institute of Villainous Education."

At this, the marble walls that surrounded the room, slid down, to reveal many halls and caves, all buzzing with activity.

Odd stared at Jeremie. "Tell me I misheard. Tell me he didn't just say we were just inducted to a school of villains. That kind of thing doesn't even exist, does it?!"

Jeremie frowned, reaching the same conclusion. "I'm afraid it appears so, Odd," he said, quietly, glancing around.

The man then introduced himself as Dr. Nero, headmaster and establisher of the academy. The children were ushered through more doors and into a large room, furnished with many screens and a huge table.

At the end stood a woman dressed entirely in black, wearing a monocle, her hair swooped in the most ridiculously huge sculpture on her head.

"Please sit down, children," she said, in a distinctly Italian accent.

As they began sitting down, Jeremie scanned the crowds, his eyes alighting on a shock of pink.

He yanked the others over to sit next to her.

"Jeremie!" She hissed, eyes wide. "Jeremie, what's going on!"

Yumi, who was sitting next to her, frowned. "They got all of you?"

The woman began speaking, introducing herself as the Contessa Maria Sinistre, to be addressed as the Contessa to the students.

She turned a short film on, on one of the screens. The screen showed images of what life at H.I.V.E. promised: highly advanced classes, high tech weapons and other forms of technology, an education unlike any other, luxurious living quarters, state of the art facilities, sophisticated equipment training, and much more. Jeremie watched, along with his friends, as the voiceover promised to give the students the school of tomorrow, today.

When the film ended, the Contessa asked if there were any questions.

One student asked when they would allowed to go home, to which the Contessa sweetly replied that the students would not leave the school until they completed the six-year program.

Again, the same student asked if they could ever speak to their parents. The answer was similar, though they did learn, much to their surprise, that all the parents were not only aware of their children's disappearance, most had given the children to the school, with their blessing.

Through the questions asked, Jeremie learned that there would be no leaving the school, save for the occasional field-trip, due to the tight security issues. Security guards were always patrolling, making sure that there were no rule breakers. They used what were referred to as sleepers, which Jeremie learned had been the weapon of choice when they had been tracked down. He also learned that no one had ever escaped the school, ever.

"What did you tell our parents? How do they know you're telling the truth if we aren't ever allowed to see them?" Ulrich asked. The Contessa regarded him.

"You don't really need to know that, do you?" Her voice suddenly had the effect of several voices whispering at once.

Jeremie had seen her use this tone of voice on a few students when she didn't seem to want to answer their question. They would always respond by sitting down, somewhat stiltedly, as if not by their choice.

Ulrich however, just frowned, as if he was somewhat confused, but otherwise unaffected. Jeremie quickly yanked him down.

After the questions were answered (or averted), the Contessa informed them of the several streams. Four to be precise.

Technology, henchmen, political/financial, and alpha. The students in the room were sorted as Alphas, the stream trained to be leaders and strategists.

Most classes were taught to all streams, but some classes were unique to each stream.

They were then taken on a brief tour of the facility. The Contessa explained to them that H.I.V.E. was completely self-sustaining, but Jeremie felt that this wasn't true. Even when they were shown how big the school was, it didn't seem like they could provide for everyone. They saw some of the main caverns, before the Contessa then brought them to change into school uniforms. Each stream wore a different colored coverall type suit. Black for the Alphas.

As they headed toward the quartermaster, the girls filled them in on their story. Similar to Ulrich's, only Aelita almost was able to escape before they were overpowered.

It was then that they were introduced to H.I.V.E.-mind, an AI that ran most of the building's security and day-to-day activities.

Jeremie's hand shot up. "Isn't that a little risky, putting so much power in an AI's hands. What if it were to turn on you."

The Contessa gave a tinkly laugh. "Really, I should suggest that you limit your questions to real life, and not science fiction. H.I.V.E.-mind is a state of the art program, truly one-of-a-kind. Most of the situations where AIs turn on their makers are products of fiction. Please do not assume that we don't know what we're doing. Unless, of course, you have previous experience working with such programs."

Jeremie opened his mouth, outraged. Wisely, he closed it, but inwardly he seethed.

Aelita put an arm on Jeremie's arm. "Don't worry about it."

Jeremie nodded, tossing a look to the others. Odd smirked, and Ulrich and Yumi rolled their eyes.

They were then fitted into their outfits.

"Bye comfy, stylish clothes," Odd bemoaned, glancing down at his black, colorless outfit with dismay. He seemed to have gotten over his brief nervousness of being abducted (as only Odd could) and had gotten back to his usual self.

Ulrich tugged at his black outfit. "At least it fits," he said, trying to find a bright side.

The girls stepped out of their changing rooms. Aelita saw the boys, and blushed. "I feel like an idiot, I really do."

"You are now to be brought to lunch," the Contessa said.

The lunch room confirmed Jeremie's doubts about the facility not being self-sustaining. There was no way the facility could possibly provide the vast variety of foods provided.

Odd, on the other hand, seemed delighted, and entirely unsuspicious.

"WOW!" He exclaimed, inhaling to the aroma of hundreds of cultures cooking combined into a tantalizing perfume. "Ya know what? Who cares about evilness and all, I'm never leaving here ever again!"

He tore over to the line, followed by his friends. "Gee, Odd, there's truth to the saying a way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Yumi laughed.

As they finished in line, they made their way over to a table.

Jeremie sat next to Yumi and across from Aelita.

"Are you new Alphas?" A tall Asian boy asked Yumi.

"Yeah, we're some of them," she replied. "Yumi Ishyama."

He nodded. "Wing Fanchu."

Odd laughed. "What kind of a name is Wing?"

The Asian boy regarded Odd seriously. "My name. Who are you?"

"Odd Della Robbia."

Wing blinked. "And you ask me…" Wing trailed off, looking puzzled. "Well, I hope to work with you in the future."

He walked off. Aelita sighed. "Well, Odd, you're sure going to make a lot friends."

"Hey, it was a joke! I mean, come one, how many times do I get 'gee, that's an odd name'. Really!"

Yumi shook her head. "It's clearly an ethnic name, Odd."

Aelita giggled. "Well, Odd means point in some Scandinavian language."

"Really?" Odd blinked, before grinning. "Well, next time someone insults my name I'll just tell them it's Scandinavian."

Jeremie spoke up. "Do you really think that someone _here_ is going to make fun of your name? Or are you talking about _when we leave_?" The last three words were spoken with a disdain.

Silence fell.

"We're really not leaving, are we," Ulrich said.

"Unless we can find a way out," Jeremie said.

"That's not possible," Yumi said. "The Contessa said so."

"And you think she's telling the truth? Regardless, I'll bet that 'H.I.V.E.-mind is a unique AI', and that their systems are 'unhackable'. Neither of which are true, so why should this place's inescapability be true?"

The others pondered this.

"I wonder what they really told our parents," Yumi said. "I just can't see my parents thrilled about this, no matter what. Sure, a lot of the kids here's parents are criminals, and want their children to follow in their footsteps, but my parents are not criminals. I don't think any of ours are."

"I wonder what we're here for," Aelita said. "I mean, they must've found out about Lyoko somehow, I guess."

Jeremie frowned, not liking the idea of someone detecting his carefully protected programs.

"I wonder what they know."

.

Nero paced in his office. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," he commanded.

The door opened to reveal a woman, dressed entirely in black. "Raven," Nero said.

She nodded. "Max. You wanted to see me?"

"I want to know what you've observed of our new students."

She frowned. "They seem unremarkable," she responded flatly. "The only thing that suggests that they may be anything out of the ordinary is their composure, and the ease with which they have gathered their wits, but even that doesn't seem to be very extraordinary."

Nero nodded. "But we picked up things about them. Very slight things. Covered hacks. If it wasn't for Professor Pike's concentrated efforts, we would never have even noticed. But they were there, just the slightest hints that different government files had been hacked. And these intrusions have been traced back to them."

"What of Della Robbia, Ishyama, Stern. They are not exemplary students, and show no sign of academic excellence."

Nero regarded her. "Ishyama and Stern show excellent potential in the physical department, and have the ability to become excellent students. Della Robbia excels in the field of stealth, and I am certain will be trained to rival Miss Trinity."

Raven sucked in a breath. Though Nero sounded sure of himself, Raven couldn't help but worry that they had brought the five children here for no reason. Though she knew that the way Ishyama and Stern had conducted themselves during their abduction already proved them to be student material, she wasn't sure about the others. The scrawny, spikey haired boy seemed to be a complete goof of, with no credentials to his name.

Stones Raven was undecided on. Yes, she seemed fairly unexceptional, but her history was very, unusual. It seemed almost entirely fake, and yet, there seemed to be no hint as to her true origins.

Belpois seemed to possess no physical strengths, whatsoever, and yet, he seemed to be the student that Max seemed to be the most convinced about.

"I know I shouldn't doubt you Max, but I have to wonder why we had to capture them so suddenly. We usually spend more time preparing…"

Maxemillian Nero cut her a swift glance, before letting out a breath. "We had to hurry because, as far as I know, Belpois had hacked our databases."

Raven raised an eyebrow. This was unheard of. Wisely, she remained silent.

"And what of our special case. How is he adjusting?"

"Disdainfully. He seems to believe himself far superior to the other students, and he's only been here a day."

Max smiled. "He should. The bargains we had to make to acquire him… Keep an eye on all of them. Belpois, Stones, Ishyama, Stern, Trinity, Fanchu, Brand, Malpense, and Fowl."

Raven nodded. Keep an eye on the four most troublesome students, five new ones, and one who had already proven himself to be very tiresome… well, as the most notorious assassin ever, she had had harder tasks.

Nodding, she swiftly made her way to track down her prey.

**Wow, that was boring. Sorry. But I had to introduce H.I.V.E., so, that's what you end up with. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh wow. Look over there. What is that? Could it be? Yes, it is! It's an update! Oh wow, I thought they had been driven to extinction! Ever since school came along, and killed them all off. Wow. Well, read hard and long, because they're unlikely to last, and soon all updates will go the way of the dinosaurs.**

The new group of Alphas made their way to the Accommodation Block, the place they'd be living for the next six years. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd ran ahead, to hear what the Contessa was saying.

Jeremie and Aelita hung back glancing around the area, taking in the students. Both were well aware that if they wanted to survive in a school of villains, they had to be hard, tough, and vigilant, and always strive to stay on top, or risk falling under.

.

Otto sat with Laura in the Alphas Accommodation Block, after classes that day.

The redhead smiled. "Looks like there is a whole new batch of Alphas," she said, in her slight Scottish accent, gesturing at the new students.

Otto looked over, frowning slightly. His eyes slid over most of the students, looking for any that appeared out of the ordinary.

He saw the group pass by. At the end, he noticed a petite girl with bright pink hair looking around. A little behind her, a pale, very thin, small boy surveyed the area with his startling blue eyes. The aforementioned eyes met Otto's and narrowed. Otto felt a slight chill.

He sent the blue-eyed boy a challenging glare back, and the boy held his gaze coolly, before the group moved on.

Otto got the impression that this new student was an accomplished mind, like him. If the look he gave Otto meant anything, it was that this boy wasn't willing to be second in anything.

Good, Otto thought, smiling slightly. I like a challenge.

Laura watched the students, and a few caught her eye. Namely the two lurking in the back. Laura had never seen someone with hair that color, and something about its roots didn't look fake. Laura gave the owner of the hair a small smile, and got a returning one, as the girl's bright green eyes lit up at the friendly face.

Laura turned to Otto. Her white-haired friend had the look of someone just put in a room with a challenge that he wasn't about to let slip.

She nudged him. "What's up with you?"

Otto glanced over at the blue-eyed boy as he spoke. "I get the impression not all the new students are as naïve as most newcomers are."

.

"Well!" Said Odd, relaxing on a couch. "If there's anything good about the school, it's its accommodations! The food was awesome, and this place looks like a five star hotel!"

Jeremie lowered himself onto the seat next to him. "Well, I sure don't cherish the idea of living with these… students."

"Why?" Aelita asked, seated next to him. "Most of them seem fairly nice."

Yumi shrugged. "Well, Wing seemed to be nice."

Ulrich tensed up at this. "Are you kidding? I agree with Jeremie, these students are bad news. I'll bet Wing was just trying to undermine us."

Jeremie frowned, glancing down the Accommodation Block. The white haired boy and his red haired companion were deep in conversation, cutting an occasional look at the Lyoko Warriors.

Just then Wing entered the Accommodation Block. He made his way over to where the other two stood, and began talking to them.

"She seems nice, doesn't she?" Aelita asked, following Jeremie's eyes.

Jeremie looked surprised. "You think so?"

Aelita shrugged. "She seemed so. Jeremie, did you see these things, they're incredible." She was referring to the Blackboxes the students had been given. They gave them a direct access to H.I.V.E.-mind, for any questions they may have. The Blackboxes also contained a map of the school.

Aelita sighed. "I really could learn a lot from this thing."

Jeremie glanced down at his. Although there was most certainly a lot he could learn from it, right now he decided to learn as much as he could from observing these students. Something about the way they held themselves, the easiness about their stances gave them the appearance of people who knew what they were doing.

And the challenging look in the white haired boy's eyes… these were students who clearly had a reputation at the school. One that they would surrender. But Jeremie wasn't planning on being second to anyone.

He kept watching them, and soon a blond girl joined their ranks, and the four continued their conversation.

.

Across the Accommodation Block, a raven haired boy stood, in the shadows, watching the students. His cold blue eyes glinted, as he took them in.

They were diverse. Those that seemed at home in this place, those that seemed unbelieving. Those that wished to appear at ease, but were truly overwhelmed and terrified. Those that openly seemed terrified.

It wasn't hard for Artemis to distinguish who would be a threat, and who would be an ally. And, of course, who would be easy pickings, if it ever came to that.

Of course, he would never have come here if he didn't feel he had something to learn. For once, he was at a school that could actually teach him something. Perhaps.

Lessons started tomorrow. Then he would see exactly what this place had to offer him.


End file.
